Harry Potter and the New Destiny
by SuperFanofHP
Summary: A new and different story that may deviate from the usual cannon. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione go back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny's destiny changes before they can say Merlin's Beard. I hope you like it. More inside in the Author's note. Image credit: Emako The Wolf


**Chapter 1 Going back to Hogwarts**

 _A/N: This story is different from what I normally write. It does deviate from the common cannon story. I thought I would give it a try and see how it goes and where it leads to. I plan on putting drama, romance (yes, there will be naughty parts), and some humor. Please feel free to express yourself, comment, or to give constructive criticism but please refrain from using foul language. I hope you are able to enjoy this story._

 _Disclaimer: I wish I had come up with HP. J.K. Rowling is the brilliant mind behind this amazing world._

Harry looked at Hedwig as she became unsettled once more inside her cage. She was pecking at the bars of her cage. She shrieked and shrieked pleading to Harry.

Harry grew anxious and told Hedwig what seemed like the millionth time and feeling bad for Hedwig as well, "Hedwig, how many times must I tell you. Uncle Vernon doesn't want you out of your cage. If you don't stop that Merlin knows what will happen to you. Now please stop that Hedwig".

Hedwig kept shrieking and pecking at the bars of her cage. Suddenly Harry heard the loud thumping of the familiar sound of Uncle Vernon coming up the stairs as he said, "That ruddy animal! How many times do I have to tell you to…" and Uncle Vernon walked into Harry's room with his face red with anger.

"What can I do? She wants to fly and go outside but you won't let me do it. She has been locked up in that cage since I came back from Hogwarts" explained Harry as calmly as he could.

"Look you keep that animal quiet when Marge gets here or I'll shoot that ruddy bird myself. You hear?!" and Uncle Vernon walked out, slammed the door and locked it without saying another word.

Harry turned around from the slammed door and walked back to Hedwig's cage, "Now you've gone and done it. I told you to be quiet. If you want to live you will stop that Hedwig. I know you want to go out and fly but there's nothing I can do about it. Sorry" and Harry tried to give her some seed but she fluttered her wings and turned her back towards him.

Just as Harry put the seeds that were in his hand into Hedwig's cage feeder, he heard an unsual yet familiar sound. Harry looked out his window and saw that it was George, Fred, and Ron in Mr. Weasley's new flying car. Harry smiled widely at how Mr. Weasley didn't get deterred after the whomping willow destroyed the other one.

Mr. Weasley had charmed the car to be silent and to not be seen by muggles. It could only be seen by actual wizards and witches.

Ron whispered, "Come on Harry, get your things and we'll take you back to the Burrow."

Harry nodded and he quickly put all his things in his trunk, took Hedwig and again stepped out the window and got into the new flying car. The car then flew away and a couple of hours later Harry could see the familiar family home through one of the windows.

"It sure feels good to be back" said Harry.

"Good to have you back mate" said Ron as he gave Harry a friendly smile.

"So what did you get locked up for this time Harry? Were you trying to turn you uncle into a toad or something?" asked Fred as he turned from the front seat to look back at Harry.

Harry smiled widely at Fred's silly comment and shook his head.

They landed and just as Ron was helping Harry take his trunk out, Mrs. Weasley came out, "Well, of all the stars on Merlin's hat, I would have thought the lot of you would have learned after the first time. Why did you take your father's car out again!?" screamed out Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, Harry was being held a prisoner in his own room" tried to say Ron in defense.

"Excuses! Excuses! That's all I hear. For that the three of you will be degnoming the garden" said Mrs. Weasley to the three brothers and turned to Harry.

"Harry dear, how are you? I'm sorry that Fred, George, and Ron are being a bad influence on such a nice boy such as yourself" and then she took him and gave him one of her famous bone-crunching hugs. Harry began to see little sparkling stars and his glasses almost fell off as Mrs. Weasley hugged him as if he were one of her own.

"Now come on in Harry for a nice cup of tea" and she put her arm around his shoulder.

"I want a cup of tea" said Ron when he overheard his mum.

"I thought I told you to go degnome the garden with your brothers!" She screamed angrily at Ron again. Ron frowned and went to degnome the garden with his brothers.

"So how have you been Harry dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she used her wand to put a kettle on the stove.

"Fine, thanks Mrs. Weasley" answered Harry as he looked at the familiar walls of the Burrow.

"Did you get your things for Hogwarts yet dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she took out some biscuits for Harry and put some on a plate for him and then put them in front of Harry. They were pumpkin biscuits. No other witch knew how to make tasty pumpkin biscuits like Mrs. Weasley.

Harry shook his head as he took a bite out of a biscuit.

"Well, we are going to have to go to Diagon Alley then. We will have to go tomorrow." Harry lost himself in his thoughts as Mrs. Weasley continued to talk about Diagon Alley. He couldn't believe it that he was going back to Hogwarts for his 4th year.

Just then he heard a beautiful voice say, "Mum is that Harry?" and Harry turned and smiled as he saw Ginny walk into the kitchen. Her beautiful red hair flowed behind her. Her small breasts and bodily curves turned out to be appealing to Harry. Harry noticed that he found himself staring at Ginny and tried to turn away as soon as possible.

"Hi Harry" said Ginny with a smile as she walked up to the table and sat down next to Harry.

"Would you like some tea Ginny dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she now hovered the tea kettle over to the table with her wand.  
"Yes please mum" said Ginny and she turned around to look at Harry again.  
Ginny continued to speak, "So I hear you went for a ride again in dad's new muggle flying car."

Harry nodded. He couldn't speak up because he knew that his nervousness would fail him and it would be noticeable. Worse yet, maybe he would mumble or stumble his words if he talked. Harry could feel that his palms were slowly starting to grow sweaty and he was growing even more nervous by the minute. He couldn't help himself but look at Ginny with a small smile and hope that he would just have to answer with a smile yes or no answer.

Ginny then turned to Mrs. Weasley as her mum brought her tea and to Harry's relief, spoke to her, "Mum so are we going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our things for Hogwarts?"

"Yes dear. I was just telling Harry that tomorrow we are all going to Diagon Alley to get your things for Hogwarts" said Mrs. Weasley as she looked at Harry before turning to Ginny once more.

The following day, the Weasleys walked through Diagon Alley to get the school supplies. All the while, Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Ginny. Neither noticed but there were moments where they would steal glances and look at eacher. Every time this happened, they would smile at each other.

The Burrow: 3 days later  
Harry was outside sitting under a tree that was at a short walk away from the burrow next to a small lake. He sat there pondering again about his life and how destiny had left him an orphan and ended up living with awful people like the Dursleys. His only solace was being at the burrow or being at Hogwarts. The two places had definitely become like his homes. He hadn't noticed but Ginny had walked up behind him and then sat down next to him, "What are you doing here all to yourself Harry?"  
Harry looked into the beautiful yet familiar brown eyes and got lost in them. There was a moment of silence as Harry continued to look into Ginny's eyes and then at the hair that hung around the sides of her face. The soft coppery tresses that gave off a sweet and wonderful fresh scent of flowers. Suddenly he began to feel a strange sensation down in his stomach. It felt something like fluttering butterflies.  
Ginny suddenly broke the silence and said, "Harry? Are you alright?"  
Harry shook his head out and tried to answer but the words just wouldn't come out, "Yeah- I just- I didn't- I-. Sorry Ginny. I'm not making much sense aren't I?"  
Ginny smiled and said, "Well, now you are. Glad to see you are alright."  
Harry turned to look at the lake for a moment before turning to Ginny. He then took a small bit of hair and moved it away from Ginny's face and said, "You look rather pretty today Ginny."

Harry silently gasped. Not realizing until it was too late what he had said.  
Ginny gave a smile and said, "Why thanks Harry. That's so sweet of you." She then leaned and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Harry gasped again and touched his cheek where Ginny had exactly given him his kiss. Then she leaned her head on his shoulders and the two of them stood there looking at the lake.

Hogwarts: 2 months later

Ginny lay her trunk at the foot of her bed. She couldn't forget those words from Harry on that day next to the small lake, "You look rather pretty today Ginny". Ginny smiled to herself and hadn't realized that her cheeks had turned red because she was blushing. It was until Hermione walked up smiling to her saying, "I know that look. Who might you just be thinking about Ginny Weasley?"  
Ginny jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice and said, "Oh no one important" and she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

The following day Ginny woke up with the same smile as the day before. She couldn't wait to see Harry for breakfast. She was the one even telling Hermione that they hurry up so they wouldn't be late.

"Now Ginny. What's the rush with you? This is so unlike you" said Hermione with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Well, I need a proper breakfast and I don't want to be late to class. You know how professors always take points away for being late to class. I don't want that to happen on the first day of classes. Do you Hermione?" asked Ginny challenging back.

"Oh alright Ginny. Let's go then" responded Hermione as the two of them took their school bags and headed out the Gryffindor hole.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the Great Hall and Hermione discreetly glanced in Ginny's direction and noticed that Ginny was looking for Harry at the Gryffindor table.

Where in Merlin's name is Harry thought Ginny to herself and then her gaze suddenly stopped when she spotted Harry eating his breakfast with Ron. Ginny smiled to herself.

At the sight of Ginny's smile, Hermione couldn't help but smile herself.

She slowly walked up and as calmly as she could, she asked Harry, "Alright if I sit here?"

Harry looked up with a smile and put his school bag down so Ginny could sit next to him.  
She couldn't believe it. She was sitting next to him. She always felt butterflies in her stomach when she was near Harry. In fact, that was the reason she couldn't eat much. Ginny just ate a small bowl of fruit and drank some warm pumpkin juice.

"We better hurry if we are going to make it on time for class" said Hermione already starting to pull her book bag strap over her shoulder.

Harry had forgotten that he had put his book bag on the floor under his seat and when he put his hand to his side, his hand landed on Ginny's while she took ahold of her book bag. Harry froze and then looked at Ginny. Ginny could feel that Harry's deep green eyes were piercing right through her. The butterflies in her stomach suddenly began to flutter faster. She was happy that she hadn't eaten much. Then Harry kindly smiled at her and said, "Sorry Ginny- I- I- forgot that I put my bag on the floor" and Harry gently smiled at her again. This time Ginny's heart felt light as a cloud. Ginny was so nervous that she just smiled back.

Potions class with Severus Snape

Harry walked into his potions class. This time he was nervous for a certain reason. Snape had an unusual keen eye for spotting Gryffindor's of smallest questionable behavior and took loads of points off of Gryffindor. Harry set his book bag down and Ron sat next to him and Hermione sat in the seat behind Ron.  
Snape walked into the class with a swooshing sound and as he did this he said, "everyone, turn to page 26. We will begin preparation for Ordinary Wizarding Level exams this year so you better pay attention or it isn't going to be a pretty thing next year." Snape looked around the classroom briefly before cotinuing, "Now I assume you all finished your reading. You will need to write a 5 parchment essay on the antidotes we will be studying in the class and I want you to tell me what the purpose is of the antidotes you have read so far with exact details." Just as Hermione raised her hand Snape said, "Yes, Ms. Granger, both sides of the parchments" everyone whined as they sneered at Hermione. Harry and Ron couldn't help but frown at Hermione. At that very precise moment Snape said, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, this is not an entertainment course. It is a core class. 10 points taken from Gryffindor… from each of the two of you."

Harry and Ron snapped their heads back and began to work. Harry found it hard to focus in his assignment. All he could remember was the moment his hand touched Ginny's hand. It was so white and soft. In his eyes, she was just perfect. Then before they got up, he saw her smile and did the clouds lift up. Harry ended up looking up and out the window. Just then he felt Snape's hand hit the back of his head and leaned his head into the book again. "Another 10 points from Gryffindor for distracting yourself Mr. Potter" and other Gryffindor students sighed in disappointment as they continued their work quietly.

Despite after a busy day of Charms, Arithmancy, Care of Magic Creatures and Astronomy, Harry couldn't get Ginny out of his thoughts. Harry hadn't noticed but even if his head was leaned over, he had stopped working and Ron nudged him. Harry looked up for an instant at Ron and went back to work.

Harry discretely looked down at his watch and noticed that class was almost over. At that very instant Snape spoke up, "For those of you who finished well done. You all will continue to read the next 30 pages in your books and write a similar essay to the one you wrote in class today. So for those who didn't finish the essay in class, will have double the homework.

Harry sighed quietly. Now he had loads of potions homework for thinking about Ginny throughout most of his potions class. He noticed that every time he thought of Ginny, he had an odd tickling sensation in his stomach.

Harry was walking around the corner in the hallway with Ron and he wasn't paying attention and he ran into Ginny who was coming around from the other corner. She was talking to Hermione and she wasn't looking where she was going since she was preoccupied with putting a paper back into her book bag.

Harry and Ginny stood there face to face. Ginny blushed and she could feel her cheeks grow red. Harry could feel the fine curves of Ginny's body against his. He too felt that he grew rosy red on his cheeks. He felt an odd sensation in his strousers. He didn't know what it was or how to explain it but he liked it. He couldn't help himself but put his arms around Ginny's waist and gently pulled her away.

"Ugh" sighed Cho from a distance and said as she walked by, "Get a bedroom the two of you will you?" and she continued to walk into the Great Hall.

Neither Harry or Ginny heard Cho. They were so engulfed in each other that they only had eyes for each other. A few strands of Ginny's hairs suddenly fell in front of her forehead and Harry gently moved them behind her ear. Ginny closed her eyes and opened them back up again to look up at Harry when he moved his hand away.

Harry was so nervous and just as he was about to speak Ron said, "Oy you two. Let's go in and have some lunch. I'm starving after a long day of classes"

Harry and Ginny turned in Ron and Hermione's direction and then turned back to look at each other before they began to laugh.  
Harry didn't know what it was but he somehow sensed that this year was going to be different from the others.. with Ginny.

 _Post A/N: Stay tuned to find out what will happen next. Why does Harry think it will be different? Could it be just with Ginny or other things at Hogwarts? Note that I may deviate from the usual cannon in this story. Until next time..._


End file.
